Workstation-class computers are generally viewed as computers with more computational power than personal computers, but with less computational power than main-frame computers. Workstation-class computers may be characterized as consuming between 100 and 250 watts of power. This relatively large power consumption results in problematic heat generation at the power supply, video display, and at the central processing unit. Traditionally, the heat generation problem has been solved by providing active cooling elements, such as fans, within the computer housing. These additional components have mitigated against the construction of compact housings for workstation-class computers. Because of the large power requirements of a workstation-class computer, portable personal computer housing technologies are not readily applicable to workstations. Instead, novel housing approaches are necessary to accommodate the large power consumption associated with workstation-class computers. It would be highly desirable to construct a compact computer housing for a workstation-class computer that provides adequate heat dissipation capability without relying upon active cooling elements.
Many users of workstation-class computers desire a computer housing with a small footprint; that is, a computer housing that consumes a relatively small amount of horizontal area on a work surface, such as a desk. This problem has been addressed in the prior art by providing a vertical housing that stands as a "tower" on a work surface. The problem with this approach is that the tower is relatively unstable. To stabilize the tower, separate support structures have been used. The separate support structures of the prior art greatly increase the footprint of the computer. Since the support structures serve only as support structures, their functionality is limited. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a stable tower computer housing that maintains a small footprint and in which the support structure is fully functional.
Servicing the electronics positioned within a computer housing generally entails the time consuming use of screw drivers to remove the numerous screws that hold the housing together. It would be desirable to provide a computer housing that allows access to interior electronic elements with a minimal use of fasteners, such as screws, and the tools associated with fasteners, such as screw drivers.
Portable personal computers utilize flat panel displays. Typically, the flat panel display is connected to the computer in such a manner that it is difficult to remove the display. It would be desirable to provide a flat panel display that is readily engaged and disengaged with a computer.
Portable personal computers commonly rely upon batteries for power. If a battery is not used, then an external power supply connected between the computer and an electrical wall outlet is used. It would be desirable to provide a computer housing that internally holds either a battery or a power supply, as desired at any given time.